In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, there has been proposed a known image forming apparatus including a process cartridge, which includes a photosensitive drum, a charger and the like, and which is detachably attached to a body housing.
The body housing includes an electrode spring.
The electrode spring includes a spring portion and a contact portion. The spring portion has a cylindrically coiled shape. The contact portion has an annular shape and is formed integrally with the spring portion by bending the spring portion. The diameter of the contact portion is substantially the same as that of the spring portion. The distal end of the contact portion protrudes, in the body housing, from a through hole formed in the frame into the space where the process cartridge is attached.
The process cartridge includes an electrode portion. When the process cartridge is attached to the body housing, the distal end of the contact portion, which protrudes from the through hole, and the electrode portion abut on each other. According thereto, the contact portion and the electrode portion are electrically connected.